


Не стреляй

by Lina_Crow_Kitten



Category: Justified
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/pseuds/Lina_Crow_Kitten
Summary: — Мне в принципе легче знать, что ты не убийца.
Relationships: Boyd Crowder/Raylan Givens
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Не стреляй

Джэред быстро жмёт по тормозам и Бойд кричит на него, чтобы узнать, какого хуя вообще происходит.

— Да, бля, Бойд, ты посмотри!

Бойд кладёт оружие на сидение, раздражённо выдыхая. Он собирался пристрелить парня, пока он не нанёс им всем вред. Теперь же ему придётся терпеть его ещё дольше, как минимум, пока он указывает на человека в шляпе. 

Бойд привстаёт.

— Не выходи! — приказывает он и выходит сам, захлопнув за собой дверь. 

———————————

Бойд начинает поднимать оружие с сидения, смотря в затылок парня, который не может заткнуться. Его энергичность вызывает только подозрения. Кто ещё кроме тех, кто хочет втереться в доверие будет так стараться? 

Даже омерзительно.

Ему кажется заранее, что в воздухе витает порох, а кровь увлажняет обивку машины. Но Джэред резко останавливает машину. Бойд чуть не ударяется головой, чувствуя, как всё внутри него ходит ходуном.

— Блять, Джэред! Что за херня? — он бьёт по водительскому сидению рукой и Джэред заикается, когда начинает говорить.

— П-п… чёрт! Посмотри сам! — он указывает рукой на лобовое стекло и Бойд видит там долговязого мужчину в шляпе. Сперва он не может поверить в то, чьё лицо сейчас так хорошо освещено фарами, но эти скулы и щёлки-глаза, с большой верхней губой, кажутся до боли родными.

Может быть у него глюки? В армии они были. Даже после тюрьмы, когда он вновь увидел родные места.

Но Рэйлан смотрит на него так, словно Бойд маленький ребёнок, который прячется в домике.

— Не смей выходить, ты меня понял? — Бойд начинает открывать дверь чтобы выйти.

— В смысле?!

Бойд уже на улице, но вновь заглядывает в неё, чувствуя невероятное раздражение: — Считай, что Бог спас тебя, Джэред, явив моего друга детства.

— В смысле?

— Это тема для другого разговора, которого тебе придётся дождаться.

И Бойд захлопывает дверцу.

Воздух вокруг влажный, но не из-за крови. Пахнет порохом и огнём из-за него и его старого друга, у которого даже нет с собой пистолета, а сам он весь выглядит так, словно он только с общественного транспорта.

Бойд видит в глазах Рэйлана затаившуюся боль, осторожность и при этом тоску. И последнее было настолько на поверхности, настолько яркое, что очевидно, кому оно было адресовано.

— Надеюсь стрелять не будет? — Рэйлан указывает подбородком на парня в машине. — А то знаешь, я не в форме.

Бойд распростёртывает объятия и шагает к нему. В Бойде неуверенность, которой явно не было бы будь обстоятельства иными, но сейчас он преступник во время дела по убийству не устраивающего его подопечного. И он собирался это сделать несколько минут назад, уже готовя оружие.

Рэйлан принимает эти объятия и внутри Бойда словно что-то взрывается. Он прекрасно знает, что не вернулся с войны целым и что он именно сейчас выходит из под жирного, плотного пузыря тревоги и паники. Возможно он зря хотел сейчас застрелить парня, даже если он никогда об этом не пожалеет.

Но становится правда страшно, что было бы, если бы Рэйлан застал выстрел или просто труп. 

И начинает казаться, что Рэйлан в реальности тоже хочет его теперь пристрелить за это.

— Я рад тебя видеть, но Боже, Рэйлан, — говорит Бойд, отодвигая его от себя и начиная осматривать, держа за плечи, — Ты выглядишь ужасно потрёпанным.

— А я прилетел сюда час назад. Мне вдруг звонят, просят проконсультировать, по какой дороге поедут придурки подорвавшие церковь. 

Внутри Бойда холодеет.

— Не уж-то это ловушка, Рэйлан Гивенс? — его руки опускаются и воздух, который он вдыхает, начинает казаться ему невероятно холодным.

Рэйлан же выглядит расстроенным, но уверенным в том, что происходит. Словно бывшая какого-то преступника, что наводит на него копов. Но при этом Бойд видит, что Рэйлан расстроен только от того, в каком состоянии сам Бойд. Они явно оба считают, что выглядят слишком плохо, чтобы во время приветствия говорить, что ночь добрая

— Я бы для этого не шёл от остановки, которая находится в более чем мили отсюда, только сойдя с самолёта, а затем с нелегального автобуса с настолько же нелегальными людьми. Если бы ты увидел глаза его водителя, ты бы заново уверовал в бога, Бойд.

— Надо же? И почему? Ты сомневаешься в моей вере в Бога, друг мой? — Бойд расставляет руки, показывая, что он во всём эмоционально безоружии. 

— Его глаза невероятно чисты и полны покоя, а также веры в то, что он делает правильные вещи. А твои требуют поехать в бар со мной и выпить виски.

Это словно удар поддых, нечестный и болезненный.

— И что же ты знаешь обо мне сейчас, Рэйлан Гивенс, о котором я слышал только в новостях?

И он видит, что Рэйлану тоже больно, но не до конца понимает почему. Но Бойд собой доволен, пусть и боль сейчас доминирует.

— Ничего, кроме твоих тату, что говорят о том, что ты познал дзен мира и любви. Ты в курсе, что эту свастику использовали именно с подобным смыслом? 

— О, ну ты же понимаешь, что я явно их набил по иной причине.

— И ты как обычно бегаешь в компании? По полям и долам, взрываешь постройки и пугаешь людей?

— Не уж-то ты хочешь узнать об этом подробнее?

— Если уберёшь того ребёнка, оставив его копам, а мы поедем в бар, где ты всё расскажешь, то да. Почему бы и нет? 

Бойд хорошо понимает, что самое худшее Рэйлан предпочтёт услышать лично от него, видя его эмоции и глаза. Бойд не против.

——————

Утро.

Бойд и Рэйлан в гостинице, в которой остановился Рэйлан, пока не снимет себе мотель. Завтракают едой средней паршивости и запивают горячим молоком. Похмелье кажется страшным и успешно подталкивающим в сторону остатков на днах бутылок, но они смотрят новости.

Джэреда застрелили при задержании, так как он выстрелил сперва из малышки Бойда, а затем попытался отстреливаться ружьём и пистолетом. 

Бойд на самом деле только хмыкает и усмехается в стакан. Он оставил ему оружие в знак не озвученного обещания Рэйлану, что они на равных условиях. Если нет оружия у одного, то нет и у другого. А в итоге Бойд только убивает двух зайцев одним решением пойти выпить с Рэйланом.

— Я видел, как ты наставлял на него ствол, когда вы подъезжали, — констатирует факт Рэйлан и отпивает своё молоко. Не похоже, чтобы его это сильно волновало.

— Тебе легче, что это сделал не я?

— Мне в принципе легче знать, что ты не убийца.

— Я многих убил на войне, Рэйлан.

— А я на службе, хотя запрещено, но я это делал ради правосудия или закона.

— О, и даже Томи Бакса?

— Ну, тут уже половина на половину.

Они сидят в чистом и тёплом маленьком номере, который изначально расчитан на одного человека. В нём тепло и уютно, а после ночной исповеди Бойда, даже он сам чувствует доверительную атмосферу.

Рэйлан продолжает: — Я не поступил правильно с точки зрения закона, но этот ублюдок заслужил только такой итог.

И Бойд слушает его историю.


End file.
